Prior to the conception and development of the present invention, as is generally well known in the prior art, there are various recreational devices available commercially which will enable a person to slide of certain type surfaces for recreational purposes.
As is also generally well known in the art, these devices all require either a hill, rollers/wheels, or at least a slippery surface, such as, snow in order to enable these prior art devices to work effectively.
Additionally, prior to the present invention, there were no devices known to applicant which are designed specifically for use indoors on carpeted surfaces.